overflow
by gunyolk
Summary: Part 2 of 2: Rust's story. Warning: cannibalism, gore, and (my attempt at) psychological horror.


You licked the blood off of your dagger-like claws, savoring the metallic taste of the iron that filled your host's blood.  
It was in its purest form, too, coming straight from the heart. All of the flow's inhabitants seemed to share this  
quality, and you know it somehow traced back to your former host's brain, as she was the one who created this world, after  
all. Whether it was juvenile haemochromatosis or not was unknown to you. But at this moment, your host's medical  
information was the least of your concerns. You had a world to rule. And you were going to rule it with an iron fist.

You call yourself Rust, and you have just murdered your host, Sabitsuki.

"Even in death, my host, you are so...in lack of a better word, precious. I can still see the fear set in your lifeless  
eyes. It must have really been petrifying for you to watch your own heart being ripped from your chest." You said to  
Sabi's dead body, grinding said heart underneath your shoe. "You spent decades trapped in this world, trying to find a way  
out, and it all ended like this. I don't know about you, but I find it quite funny. And I find it appropriate that I was  
the one to strike the killing blow and not one of those mindless raving Kaibutsus."

You didn't know why you were talking to a corpse. It was obvious that she was devoid of life, and she wasn't going to hear  
anything you were saying. But, you had a tendency to go on long speeches, and your speech didn't exactly end when she had  
died.

Staring at your former host, you knew there was one thing that you were missing. One thing that you had forgotten to say.  
The finishing phrase of your speech. But as you had just recently awoken, your mind was still recovering from the sheer  
amount of power you had used to trap her in the flow in the first place. Eventually, however, you figured out the perfect  
way to end an already grim spectacle.

"Oh, there's one thing that I forgot to mention, Sabitsuki."

"I was in hibernation for what seemed to have been eons. Do you know the first thing bears feel after they come out of  
hibernation?"

"Hunger."

You got down on your knees and bent over Sabitsuki's dead body, poring over which part of the body to strike at first.  
Your dull, white, dead eyes widened in anticipation, and a small stream of blood drooled out of your mouth and down your  
chin, leaving a stain on her purplish-gray shirt. You were in the mood for some fine dining tonight, and you had a  
smorgasbord of organs before you, just ripe for the picking.

Raising a clawed hand up in the air, you plunged it right into Sabitsuki's gut, ripping out her entrails in one yanking  
motion. The blood, which was one of the best parts to you, began to spill out and stain the asphalt. But you didn't care.  
You had already gone into a frenzy, like a wild animal. Downing the entrails quickly, you moved up a bit and tore her  
lungs from her chest.

"If there is an afterlife, I don't believe you'll be making it there with your body in pieces." You stated gleefully,  
ripping a bite out of one of the lungs. As soon as they were both devoured, you kept moving from organ to organ, ripping  
them all out in one fell swoop and then quickly chewing them to mush in your mouth. The taste of the iron almost  
replenished you, giving you more energy to go back for more.

Soon enough, you and the asphalt were covered in your host's rusted blood. But the best part was still waiting for you, up  
in her head.

Plucking the eyeballs from their sockets like olives, you started to fiddle around in Sabitsuki's head, seeing if you could  
get a hold of her brain. It was so tantalizingly close, but at the same time, it felt like you weren't even getting near  
it. In a fit of wild rage, you brought your fist down on her skull, which cracked it open like an egg. You then took a  
moment to admire the magnificence of your host's brain. It looked so perfect for a human brain. It was slightly larger  
than average, too.

"You must have been one smart cookie, Sabitsuki. So don't worry, I'm not going to let your brain rot in your death. I'll  
preserve it. But not in the traditional sense. I'll preserve it in my memory."

You then dived straight in, ripping huge chunks from the brain and stuffing them into your mouth. It was so delicious, how  
the iron-filled blood blended in perfectly with the taste of the gray matter. Your dull eyes seemed to no longer be dead,  
but full of life and pleasure as you devoured your former host.

Soon enough, feeding time was over, and Sabitsuki's corpse was almost completely unrecognizable. The joy you got from  
doing the act and the iron in her blood worked wonders as a pick-me-up after your awakening. You now felt truly ready to  
crack down on her-rather, your-flow session with renewed vigor. A good meal always got your brain juices flowing.

"What, you think I'd stoop so low as to gnaw on your bones?" You questioned to the desecrated corpse before you. "What do  
you think I am, some wild animal? I am a polite person, Sabitsuki. I'll even write on your tombstone, 'I thank you for  
dinner'."

You hoisted yourself off of the bloodied asphalt, leaving behind whatever was left of Sabi's corpse for someone else to  
discover. Preferably, for someone like Smile to discover. You could almost imagine his reaction to seeing his best  
friend's corpse lying on the ground, mangled to the point where it's no longer recognizable. You could almost imagine his  
screams of agony and rage, his salty tears dripping into Sabi's chest cavity. The thought of it made you smile. You knew  
that it would be even better to watch when it was a reality and not just your imagination. With evil thoughts circling in  
your head, and a wicked grin on your face, you headed into the school.

Upon examining the front doors, it appeared that Smile had blocked them from the inside while you were giving your speech  
to Sabi. You frowned, your hand balling into a fist as you angrily slammed it against the door. However, this was not  
going to be the end of it. You knew there were more ways into the school. The back door was probably also barricaded, but  
you knew that Smile had probably forgotten about the door in the back of the cafeteria's kitchen. It was in a hard-to-see,  
dark area in the back of the cafeteria. The gears were grinding in your corrupted brain, formulating a plan as you made  
your way over to the side of the school, where the door was.

You then arrived at the cafeteria door, noticing that the apparent lack of care had left it rusted and weak. A simple kick  
was enough to send the hunk of metal clattering to the floor. Stepping into the school, you took a deep breath, inhaling  
all of the rust particles that had been flung everywhere by the collision. A malicious grin crossed your face, as you knew  
that not only Smile would be here, but the schoolchildren, too. You were eager to feast on them as well. But Smile, you  
were going to leave alive for the time being. You were going to let him suffer alone before you ended his life slowly and  
painfully.

The cafeteria's kitchen was in somewhat better shape than the door had been. The oven showed signs of recent use, and the  
sink still had drops of water in it. However, all of the lights were off. You guessed that Smile had alerted everyone to  
your arrival to the flow and put the school in lockdown, as it appeared that whoever was here had left in quite a hurry.  
There were utensils all over the floor, and dropped food all around where the lunch line would've been. There was also  
still trays of food and lunchboxes left on some of the tables.

"Hey, kids!" You yelled out into the darkness.

"Let's play a nice, friendly game of hide and seek." You said in a guttural voice, hardly attempting to mask the pure  
malice that ran through your veins and seeped out of your pores.

You sniffed the air around you in the cafeteria, attempting to pick up the scents of any of the children. You weren't  
going to rely on your eyes for this mission, as you were near blind and all the lights in the school had been shut off in  
the lockdown. There were a few fresh scent trails, leading in multiple directions across the school. With your trusty  
nose leading you, you wandered out into the hallway and towards a few of the classrooms. Your plan was simple. You were  
going to methodically purge each classroom of any living beings and devour the corpses. The mere thought of the blood  
splattering on your face and the juicy organs being mashed between your razor-sharp teeth gave you a rush of ecstasy. You  
knew that it would be even better to actually do the deed instead of just thinking about it. So, getting another whiff of  
the air, you continued down the hallway.

The school was indeed on lockdown, as even in the hallways, the lights were all without power. There were no little kids  
meandering about, and silence surrounded you from all angles. The two Kaibutsus in the lobby, however, remained at their  
post behind the main desk. They were stubborn creatures, and even if they were to leave, they were extremely unstable and  
would most likely end up assaulting the schoolchildren.

As you got closer to where the scent was emanating from, you placed a clawed hand on the wall, using it to guide you down  
the hallway. Your claws clacked as they ran against the tiled wall, the soft staccato noise pushing out the silence,  
echoing down the lonesome corridor.

Not very far down the hallway, your claws started to scratch against wood instead of clack against tiles. You grinned,  
knowing that the children were probably aware of your presence and huddled in some far corner of the room, scared out of  
their wits. The odor of fresh flesh crawled out from underneath the door and filled your nose. You grinned in  
anticipation, groping around the door to locate the door handle. Upon finding it, you jiggled it and attempted to open the  
door. It was locked. The door was in much better shape than the one in the back of the cafeteria, so it would be much  
harder to bust down. But you were so close, and you weren't about to quit altogether because of one measly locked door.

"I know you're all in there." You hissed. You heard a faint whimper coming from inside, and that's when you started your  
attempt to break down the door. You clawed at it, shoulder-bashed it, and kicked at it. The wood seemed to give easily,  
much easier than the metal hinges and lock. Aiming for the area of the door just below the doorknob, you gave the door a  
solid kick with almost superhuman strength, busting it open and slamming it against the opposite wall. The schoolchildren  
screamed and panicked inside the room. It was music to your ears.

"Children! Welcome to the feast! Tell me, which among you will be the first course?"

The schoolchildren, most of which were no older than Smile himself, were huddled in a large ball of bodies in the far  
corner of the classroom. Their eyes were wide, teared up, and all focused right on you. Disgusting blobs of snot dribbled  
out of their nostrils and ran down their face. One kid had apparently wet himself in fear; you could smell the potent odor  
of urine. But, none of them moved. You rested a clawed hand on the now-empty door frame, leaning on it.

"Come now, kids. I don't look that scary without my makeup on, do I?" You joked, letting out a guttural laugh. No  
response other than the sniffling of children. They were just ripe for the picking, huddled in that corner like sitting  
ducks. You abandoned your idea of humoring them before their unavoidable deaths, taking a step into the classroom.

Before you began the feast, however, there was the problem of having them escape. There were many of them and only one of  
you, and you knew that if one of them escaped while you were feeding, they would alert Smile of your location. And, to  
you, every delicious morsel of flesh counted, and you didn't want to lose any. So, you turned around toward the door frame  
and vomited up an extremely acidic substance, straight from your roiling guts. The substance melded into the door frame,  
essentially creating an impassable death wall.

Wiping your mouth of any excess stomach acid that splashed onto your face, you turned back around to the children, a  
crooked grin encompassing your face.

"Lesson one, kids. What do you think will happen when organic matter comes into contact with this acid?" You inquired,  
scanning the children for any reaction. Nobody raised their hands.

"I will need a volunteer, you know. Are there any 'fearless warriors' amongst you, willing to test it out?" Pure evil  
seethed and leaked from your mouth in the form of words and sentences. You knew exactly what would happen if they touched  
the new door, and they knew it would be something horrendous.

"Nobody volunteers? Cowards. I will choose one of you myself, then."

You lunged towards the pile of children, grabbing one by the wrist with your bloodied claws. He screamed, a bloodcurdling  
scream that embodied the emotion of terror. He tried to flail and squirm, but your grip was all but unbreakable. His  
snot-covered face was twisted and morphed into an expression of pure horror, an expression that no human being should have  
to see or make.

"Now, let's test what my acid can do to organic matter like flesh, shall we?"

Dragging the kid along the messy floor by the wrist, you approached the new door. The terrified child tried every option  
to prolong his life. He knocked over desks, grabbed onto loose floorboards, pulled the carpet along with him as he was  
mercilessly dragged. But your practically superhuman strength prevailed in the end.

You held him up by the shoulder, more than likely dislocating it. He screamed in agony once more, threatening to deafen  
the rest of the children. Your other clawed hand stroked his cheek, making slight gouges across his face.

"Son, this might sting a bit. But in a little while, it will not matter. Doctor Rust will make sure that you will never  
feel pain ever again. You'll even get a lollipop for participating!" The words oozed out of your mouth like tar,  
enveloping the child in a cocoon of despair.

In one swift movement, you took the child's arm and jammed it through the fleshy, acidic door hand-first. He immediately  
began howling, as the corrosive properties of the acid quickly began to take effect, melting flesh from bone. You pulled  
his arm out for just a moment to survey the damage.

"Do you kids see how potent this stuff is?" You asked, poking at the gruesome mess that used to be an arm. "You're not  
getting past this barrier." The kids in the corner didn't dare speak a word, as any one of them could become the next  
victim if you didn't like what they had to say.

You pushed the poor kid away, letting him return to the flock. He quickly scurried to the back of the group, bawling like  
a baby and nursing his half-corroded, gory mess of an arm. The acid had literally melted his flesh and muscles from the  
bone, horribly disfiguring them and making his arm look like anything but an arm. His bones were visibe through holes in  
the flesh, and blood dripped from the corroded appendage like melted wax.

"Now, seeing what will happen to you if you try to escape, would any of you like to try? I won't stop you." You spat with  
a malicious grin spanning your face. No response other than the sniffling of children.

"Good. Now, let the feasting begin!"

The children seemed to have added puzzlement to their stockpile of their emotions, as they all gave you odd looks with  
their pathetic, confused faces. You laughed at their lack of understanding of what, to you, was a simple concept.

"Children, do you not know of the feast?" You questioned. They shook their heads.

"Oh, it is quite a simple concept. You see, the feast I am referencing is not a feast of food as you know it. There are  
no chicken nuggets in my feast. For, you see, children-"

Behind your dull and lifeless whitish-gray eyes, a spark ignited, giving them a ghostly new life, as if ectoplasm churned  
within their bowels.

"It is a feast of blood and guts."

You then began to laugh. It started off as a low, guttural chuckle, but was slowly rising in volume and intensity. Before  
long, it had evolved into a full-blown diabolical cackle, which rang throughout the room and echoed out into the empty  
hallways, nearly deafening the poor children. All around the school, echoes began to mingle, until they merged together  
into one loud cacophony of laughter, shaking the school's very foundation.

Within all this noise, you began to undergo a transformation. The very skin that made up your human face began to tear in  
half, gruesomely compromising your human disguise and revealing a wide mouth ringed with razor-sharp teeth. It was like  
that of a Red Demon's, and out of it came an earsplitting roar that drowned out the maniacal laughter. Two demonic horns  
sprouted out from under your white hair, and your clawed hands ripped free of their human bindings, leaving discarded skin  
scattered across the floor like a snake's shed skin.

Trampling over said skin, you bolted at the group of children on all fours with unmatched speed. Your brain had been  
stripped of all higher thinking processes, and you were driven forward solely by your feral desire to consume.

As the kids screamed and began to scatter in panic, you grabbed one of them by the throat and slammed them against the  
wall, nearly breaking through it in the process. You then opened your mouth wide and took a huge chunk out of the child's  
abdomen, having his luscious entrails and blood spill out onto the carpet. With a swift movement, you grabbed a hold of  
them and ripped them from the child's body, slurping them up like spaghetti. The kid had fallen unconscious due to his low  
pain threshold, but he was still alive. You then began to devour the rest of his body, mashing up organs like grapes and  
shoveling them into your gaping maw. Soon, all that was left of the first victim was a bloody and mutilated mess. The  
eyeballs had been plucked out, the jaw hanging on by a thread of flesh after being ripped from its hinges, and the head  
being sliced open at the forehead so you could get at the child's brain. He must have been a very good student, as it  
tasted delicious to you.

The other students suffered more or less the same fate: being torn apart by your ripping claws and their corpses left  
looking like they had been tossed into a blender. All the succulent organs you harvested from the children did not seem to  
weigh you down as they settled into your black hole of a stomach, as the highly corrosive stomach acids did their job to  
quickly dissolve the flesh, making room for more. Even after an entire buffet of children, in a few minutes or so, you  
would be hungry again.

Leaving behind a bloodied classroom filled with mangled corpses, you made your way out into the hallway. The acidic,  
fleshy barrier seemed to have no effect on you, as the goop came from your own roiling guts. Your eyesight had been  
reduced to nothing, as the only thing that occupied your face was two small nostrils and your gaping maw. However, those  
two nostrils compensated for your lack of vision, and you got down on the floor and began to sniff out fresh meals.

And thus, you purged every classroom with schoolchildren cowering inside in a gory spectacle. All of the juicy flesh and  
organs went straight into your mouth and down into your caustic bowels, never to be seen again. Each room seemed to be  
better than the last, and at the last inhabited room, your intensified senses simply flooded you with ecstasy as you  
brought your rampage to the final room.  
After the final child had been properly disemboweled, you paused for a moment. There seemed to be no kids left in the  
school. But a glimmer of your previous plan flashed in your corrupted mind, and you knew that there was one more person  
you had to visit.

Prowling out into the hallway and towards the stairwell, you made your way down into the basement.

The stairwell leading down into the bowels of the school was old and deteriorated. The damp and moldy wooden boards  
creaked under every step of your talon-like feet, and the lightbulbs hanging overhead were all but broken, flickering every  
once in a while to throw their pathetic light beams across the stairwell. But, this didn't last long, and they went right  
back out after a split second in a small display of sparks. Thus, you were essentially completely in the dark.

But the dark was your element. Having been 'born', or rather 'created', without fully functioning eyes, you relied on your  
sense of smell to get you everywhere. Your eyesight only worsened when you ripped apart your human falsetto and embodied  
your true form, and you relied on the smells of your surroundings to paint an accurate picture in your mind of what was  
around you. It hasn't failed you yet.

Each step you took, each groaning board that you planet your feet upon, was one step closer to the end of your mission.  
One step closer to gaining full control of the flow. Smile was the only one stopping you now, as the other inhabitants  
had already submitted to the rogue packets of code that had interfered with their pure coding, or had just simply been  
taken over by force. By holing himself up in the basement, he had become invisible to the corrupted junk coding. But  
there was one problem to his plan.

He could not leave. And if he did, he would risk getting corrupted by the world itself. You knew he couldn't survive in  
there forever. But you did not know how long he could survive, so you took matters into your own hands instead of simply  
waiting him out.

After what seemed like an eternity walking into the dark void of the basement corridor, you noticed the door at the end of  
the hall. Behind this very door was your ticket to power. Drooling with anticipation, you approached the door with a  
crooked gait, your face-mouth twisted into a demonic grin that only you could pull off. Reaching a bloodied, clawed hand  
down towards the doorknob, you jiggled it.

It was locked.

Now, this was not surprising to you. Smile would take all risks to ensure that he survived. But, you asked yourself, was  
there anything in the basement that he could have blocked the door with? That was what you were going to find out now.  
You got yourself into position to kick at the sweet spot right below the doorknob, which would hopefully blast the door  
open in one hit. You kicked.

The door didn't budge an inch. You recoiled in pain, hissing and smelling your jammed ankle. The door was definitely  
blocked by something that even the likes of you couldn't knock down, as the door itself, being in a decrepit and weathered  
state, could not have held its own against such a kick. You let out a tremendous roar and lost yourself to your own feral  
instincts, throwing yourself at the door again and again in a blaze of fury that not even Smile could have predicted. The  
door groaned and splintered, cracking apart at the force of your blows. But, just as expected, there was a large metal  
shelf separating you and your prize. But you were having none of it. Delving deep into your roiling guts, you hurled up a  
blob of extremely corrosive goo, which splattered against the metal and immediately began to eat away at it. The damage of  
a thousand years of decay happened in seconds as most of the shelf was reduced to a pile of unidentifiable slop on the  
floor. You slipped in through the gap in what used to be the shelf, and surveyed your surroundings.

The room seemed to be mostly empty, save a few crates containing dated school supplies and a pile of desks in one corner.  
However, as you sniffed more at the room, you smelled a corpse decomposing in one of the crates. You went to investigate  
it, and thrust your fist through the crate, ripping a hole in the side of it. It was the corpse of a young girl, no older  
than 12, and it was partially eaten. You were perplexed at this. You knew who it was, and you knew it all too well. But  
why would he...?

As you were lost in thought, somebody jumped you from behind and began slamming a hammer into the side of your head over  
and over again. You screeched and fell over, recoiling a bit to identify your attacker. As the smell entered your  
nostrils, you smiled, a wicked grin of satisfaction. You gurgled out two words, and they were the most satisfying two  
words you have ever said, as those two words just simply filled your enemy with absolute dread.

"Hello, Smile."

Smile scurried back to the desks, slipping under the pile like a frightened animal. He waved his hammer around  
threateningly, but you noticed he was a lot scrawnier and sickly than you had seen him just a few hours ago. The  
corruption had affected him even here, in what he thought was a safe haven, and that thought made you chuckle with  
satisfaction.

"Monster! Don't think I don't know what you are or why you're here! You're here to kill me and gain control of this flow  
session! As long as I live, I won't let it happen! Not after...what you made me do to Sister..." he stammered off and  
began sobbing underneath the piles of the desk. You grinned, having recovered a bit of your intellect, and approached the  
desks on all fours. Your words were corrupted and gargled through the acidic bile that gathered in your throat, but you  
spoke anyway.

"Oh, Smile. It is certainly a pleasure to see you. Yes, it seems you have me quite figured out. But, did you really  
think that shutting yourself out in the basement would protect you from the corruption outside? It most certainly did not,  
apparently." Smile's eyes got wider and wider, and welled up with terror until they seemed fit to burst out from his head.

"You see, the corruption is everywhere. Ever since this session had started, there was always that chance for something to  
go awry. Nobody thought about it, and nobody acknowledged it, but it was always there. That is where I come in. I am the  
harbinger of these 'dead sessions'. If I am allowed to come into this world, then all will have already been lost. Even  
if you manage to kill me here, the corruption will not simply just go with me. No. It will linger longer than you can  
imagine. You will never be safe in your own world again." You spat the last few words out, your blood splattering the  
floor in front of Smile.

"T-This is all your fault!" Smile screamed, his voice cracking through his sobs. "You made me do all of this, just so I  
could live! You made me have to eat my own god damned sister in an attempt to just simply survive! You vile, heartless  
BEAST! Could you not hear her sobbing resonating through the flow? Her screams as I had tried to make it quick, but had  
failed miserably, as she had struggled? Her pained whimpers for help as I had stuffed her in that crate so she could at  
least die in peace? I had to cannibalize on my own sister who I loved and held dear to me! You're nothing more than a  
monster, you wouldn't know what true sorrow felt like!"

You tilted your head, your face-mouth beginning to drool with excitement. You loved the cries and wails of a madman just  
before his demise.

"Yes, Smile, I do know what true sorrow feels like."

"Because I am the one who causes it."

At that statement, the last thread that held Smile's fractured psyche together finally snapped. He began to scream, a  
bloodcurdling wail that embodied both terror and sorrow. It was music to your ears. But, the very next moment, he leapt  
at you, his eyes filled with passion and fury. He truly did look like a broken man.

"YOU FOUL THING! I'LL END YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID AND FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! DO YOU SEE HER CORPSE? YOU SAW IT! LOOK AT  
IT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" He bellowed, tears streaming down his face as he pinned you to the ground and began to  
beat at your gut his hammer. You only sat there and took it, your malicious grin forming on your face as you began to  
cough up blood from your mashed organs. He ripped your abdominal cavity open, ripping and tearing at your insides with his  
teeth in a madman's rage. You just only grinned as he ruptured your stomach, as the corroding liquid housed within that  
pouch exploded all over his face as a defense mechanism. He screamed and fell back, rolling on the floor and grabbing his  
melting face.

You took this time to get up, gathering your crush organs strewn across the floor and stuffing them back into the exposed  
cavity so that they looked like a macabre mashed pudding in your body. Except for the intestines, however, which you  
picked up and immediately rushed Smile with. You wrapped them around his neck and began to pull on both ends, slowly  
strangling him as he could only flail and stare at you with his bulging eyes.

"Ah, Smile. You think you can kill me using the conventional means of evisceration? No. I am far too powerful to just  
simply die like that. As, Smile, you know as well as I do that I am a manifestation of everything corrupted and wrong in  
the flow. And those things do not just simply pass away and are gone forever."

"From the very start, since the first piece of junk coding entered the pile that would later become me, I had been plotting  
all this out. I had years to do it, too, to refine my plan and to add new steps. My main goal was to take control of this  
flow, but I wanted to do it while breaking everyone who stood against me, physically and mentally. As I said before, you  
cannot just simply escape the corruption. It will continue to taint you as long as you are in the flow. And that is why  
both you and your sister rapidly deteriorated in health as you came down here. The corrupted coding was mingling with your  
pure coding, which in turn, caused you both to grow weaker and weaker. Eventually, it would've killed you, and you  
would've become just simply a Red Demon. So, to avoid this, you were forced to eat your own sister in a gory spectacle, to  
consume her pure coding to lengthen your lifetime! It makes me just so happy to know that my plans are working out the way  
I had foreseen."

At this point, Smile had practically turned blue, as your intestines choked the life out of him. But you let him go for a  
moment to catch his breath. You weren't done with him. You prowled over to the crate and pulled out Sister's decomposing  
corpse. It showed signs of early corruption, which was one detail Smile had overlooked. The skin was reddening, the mouth  
was growing larger, and the teeth sharper.

"See, Smile? See what I told you? By cannibalizing your sister and killing her, you doomed her to a fate of corruption at  
my hands! And at a cost of some of my power, I could accelerate this process and have her at my side! Would you like to  
see?"

Smile, realizing what he had done had only made things worse for him, fell down on his knees in front of you.

"I beg you, do not do this to me! I already hold the burden of having eaten my only sibling whom I cherished dearly.  
Please, I implore you, do not make me suffer any more! I will submit. The flow is yours. But, please, do not turn my own  
sister against me, not with the guilt I already bear!"

You smiled, holding the corpse up by the flowing, black hair, and gazed pityingly down at Smile. You expelled a glob of  
bloody spit from your face-mouth, which landed square on Smile's forehead.

"Oh, I thank you for giving me control of the flow. But I cannot have true control unless you die, and what better way to  
die than by the hand of your sibling? You grief-stricken fool. Your pleas just made me want to do it more. Now, here she  
comes!"

You placed two claws into where Sister's eyes would be, and it almost seemed like she was coming back to life through your  
power. However, you were simply just transferring your own corrupted coding into her string of coding, transforming her  
into a vile beast like yourself. Soon enough, Sister was restored, but not in a recognizable way. Her mouth had all but  
taken up her face, just like yours, and horns had sprouted from her head. She essentially looked like a mini-replica of  
you, but with her own appeal that simply horrified poor Smile. Then, as you removed the claws from her head, she began to  
speak, but with an evil and malicious tone in her voice that Smile had never heard come out of her mouth.

"Thank you for restoring me, Mother Rust. It is truly an honor that you chose to come down here yourself and replenish me  
as part of your plan."

Smile looked absolutely grief-stricken and terrified, having fallen back against the wall. His eyes were as wide as dinner  
plates, and they were both fixated right on the grotesque monstrosity that used to be his sister.

"S-Sister..."

The corrupted Sister immediately shot around, staring at Smile with a paralyzing glare, her eyes blazing as if hellfire  
burned behind them.

"Shut up! You killed me, and you ATE me, in a selfish desire to prolong your own life. But what does it amount to now? I  
am going to kill you for what you did to me, and I'm sure you can't lay one more finger on your dear Sister, can you?" She  
said in a mocking tone as she approached Smile, who was too shocked to even speak or move. You realized your work here was  
done, and you exited the basement to Smile's cries of 'Sister, NO!', which then evolved into an earsplitting wail of pain  
that you were waiting for all along. The sound echoed throughout the entire school, though there was nobody to hear it.  
Nobody heard him scream that day.

You walked out of the school and onto the pavement, looking up at the sky. It was a fleshy reddish color, and it seemed to  
just simply stare down at the world with disdain. Your former host's corpse was still on the pavement, as it should be.  
As Smile's screams subsided, and eventually stopped, you knew the deed was done. The last surviving piece of pure code  
has been eliminated from the flow. All was now yours to control, and control it you would. As your first action as ruler  
of the flow, you-

ERROR. NO SURVIVING PURE BEINGS LEFT IN THE SESSION.

THE RUSTING IS COMPLETE.

REBOOTING FLOW... PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT.

...REBOOT SUCCESSFUL. CREATING NEW SESSION...

Your name is Tsugisuki, and a package just arrived today. It is your new computer, which you have been waiting for for  
ages. You had never heard of the Flow Company that produced them, but a friend of yours had suggested that you get one.  
Strange, though. You haven't seen her in years. You wonder what could've happened to her. But, your brand new Flow Mark  
II was waiting, and you couldn't wait to start using it. You also wonder why it took years to send it, but you summed it  
up to the fact that it could've just taken a while to make. So, running down the stairs of your apartment complex, you  
picked up the package and unboxed it. But suddenly, a weird feeling of drowsiness began to overwhelm you, and you closed  
your eyes...


End file.
